Promise that you'll Always be Mine
by emav
Summary: The Naked Brothers Band just finished their last episode. As a gift, for working so hard, Polly arranged the band to go on a vacation in... Everyone is so excited and can not wait to spend time with their band members. Nat and Allie have a weird relationship, did they ever think about each other more than friends? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

My story takes place right after the No schools fools' day scene. The show is over and this is what happened. Allie and Nat's relationship is weird and interesting. They like teasing each other and making fun of each other a lot. Currently they are not dating, and they never even thought about each other like that. Will that change? Find out!

"And cut! Good job guys what a great season!" said the director.

"Oh my god I can't believe its over," said Alex.

"I know," said Nat.

Nat looked at Allie, while Qaasim and her were laughing.

"I can't believe it too," Nat said looking down.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Allie said putting her hands on Nat and Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah we practically grew up with each other," Alex said.

"Hey, where are Thomas and David?"

Thomas and David came running in screaming "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!"

"Found them" Allie said.

"What?" the band said.

"So, for having a great three seasons, Polly and the crew arranged us to go on vacation together!" David said.

"WHAT" everyone screamed with excitement.

"Where are we going?" said Qaasim.

"Um.. haha…Australia.." Thomas said softly.

"AUSTRILIA!" everyone screamed.

"Why are we going there?" Nat said

"I don't know, I guess they have work to do other there so they are just taking us with them" David said.

"Well this trip will be…what's the word," said Alex

"Interesting" Allie, answered.

"Yeah this trip will be interesting, but at least we don't have to say goodbye yet!" Alex tried to cheer everyone up.

"I'm actually excited," said Kristina.

"Yea me too, not everyone gets an opportunity to go there," said Allie.

"Aw, little Allie never been out of the country before" Nat said in a whiney voice.

"Shut up" Allie nudged him.

"Wait, Allie you never been out of the country before?" Thomas said.

"Look at what you have done, now everyone knows" Allie punched Nat softly in the stomach.

"Hey, that hurt, you can't hide from the truth Allie" smiled Nat.

"Oh yea, well Nat Wolff never actually kissed a girl before in real life" Allie teased.

"Hey, shut up, I have, I just didn't tell you."

"Your mom doesn't count"

"Yeah but yours does"

"BURN!" said the band.

"Oh, Nat likes older ladies good to know"

"You know it" smiled Nat.

Allie rolled her eyes.

Polly came in.

"Hey guys did you hear the news?" Polly asked.

"Yea mom" Alex said.

"Well we are on a tight schedule and we are leaving tomorrow night.

"What that's no time to get ready or go shopping" Kristina yelled.

"Yeah I agree" Allie said.

"Girls.." said Thomas.

"I know," said David.

"Sorry girls, better start packing." Polly demanded.

"Ugh!" Kristina and Allie said while storming off.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone packed their things and headed to the airport.

"Ok guys, so since there's a lot of people on the plane, we are not all sitting together you will be with one other person in the group, and avoid fighting you cant switch seats," explained Polly.

"Ugh I hope we are together," Kristina said.

"Yeah" Allie replied.

Polly handed out the tickets.

"Yes! Qaasim, you and I are sitting together," David said.

"Yes!" Qaasim high fived David.

"Oh no, Allie, I'm with Thomas." Kristina said sadly.

"Ugh, darn, I'm with… of course, I'm with Nat" Allie said.

"Alex, you and I are together." Cooper said.

"Yes thank god." Alex said.

"YES IM WITH KRISTINA!" Thomas yelled.

" You touch me once, and you wont have an arm anymore" Kristina explained.

"Fair enough!" Thomas said.

"Great, I'm with Allie, this will be fun" Nat sarcastically said.

"I can hear you" Allie yelled.

"Good" smiled Nat.

"Haha, I can't believe you're with Nat, you guys fight all the time," Kristina said.

"I know, he's so ANNOYING SOMETIMES!" yelled Allie on purpose.

Nat glared at her.

"haha, you guys are so funny" Kristina laughed.

"Come on guys we will be late for our flight" Polly said.

They went through security check; they got food, handed in their tickets and got into the plane.

"I call window sit," Allie said.

"Whatever you want" Nat said, "you'll still be annoying wherever you sit" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"Which seat do you want my dear" Thomas asked Kristina.

"Call me dear one more time and both arms will be gone."

"Ok, ok, ill sit in the window sit."

Everyone got settled and the plane was about to lift up.

"Oh Jesus" Allie said.

"Wait, are afraid?" laughed Nat.

"No"

"Really then why are your hands shaking?"

"Because my hands naturally shake when I'm on a plane."

"Hmm, yea that's the reason"

"Shut up Nat"

Nat smiled.

The plane lifted up.

"Cooper, guess what I have?" smiled Alex.

"What?"

"Candy, lots of it"

"You're the man"

Allie grabbed her bag and pulled out a large plastic bag filled with candy.

"How much candy did you bring?" asked nat.

"A lot, it helps me relax"

"Oh yea your afraid of an airplane"

"I am not!"

" I can't believe you're afraid"

"Oh my god how many times do I have to say I'm not afraid of an airplane."

"Why cant you admitted it?"

"Because I don't admit to things with they are not true."

"But you are"

"I am not"

"You are"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"Hey keep it down," Polly said.

"Sorry" they both said.

" Am not" Allie quickly said.

Nat rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving in Los Angeles soon. Please put all electronics away and fasten your seat belt." The pilot said.

"Oh no, oh no, this is the worst part" Allie said.

"Don't worry ill hold your hand" Nat smirked.

"Thanks, but I don't need it" smirked Allie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"Ok" laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing"

"I just saw you laughing"

"I was not laughing"

"Yeah you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you wer-"

BOOM! The plane had landed.

"Omg, that was scary" Allie said.

" See you just admitted that you were scared"

"I never said I was scared of airplanes, I said that was scary"

"Same thing"

"Oh really, explain why you looked scared when we landed?"

"I wasn't scared"

"Hmm yeah right"

"I wasn't"


End file.
